


Gone Gone

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers up to Exodus, Spoilers up to season 13 episode 22, canonical death, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: In another time, they could have possibly fallen in love and been together. But this is Sam’s world, and in this world? Gabriel’s gone. Gone gone.





	Gone Gone

**Author's Note:**

> June 14: Sabriel

Sometimes, Sam misses Gabriel. Sure, he was a pain in their ass a lot of the time, but Sam was still fond of Gabriel’s jokes. Besides, Gabriel died protecting them from the Other Michael. 

     And he  _ died died. _ He didn’t fake his own death this time. He’s  _ actually _ gone. And Sam feels sad about that. He’s surprised he’s sad, but he did sort of like Gabriel. He was kind in his own way. Gabriel made jokes, ate candy, and was a pervert. He made Sam laugh and lightened up the intense mood. 

     In another time, they could have possibly fallen in love and been together. But this is Sam’s world, and in this world? Gabriel’s gone.  _ Gone gone. _

**Author's Note:**

> I think in the show, they had some chemistry, but not a ton. I think it would have been an interesting relationship, and definitely if this was a different universe than the canon one, they could have been cute together. I just wanted to write a sad story about what could have been. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
